A Peek in my life
by shadowdolls
Summary: My first kiss went a little like this.


_**Title:** A Peek in my life_

**_Summary:_** _My first kiss went a little like this..._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but this plot_

_**Pairings: **VanVen_

_**Warnings: **Unbearably short xD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>My first kiss went a little like this...<em>

Smooch!

"Vanitas!" Ventus screamed hand lifted close to his mouth. His lips were sealed tight; eyes watching Vanitas run across the room, a happy (mischievous) grin plastered on his face. Sora snickered beside him, leaning on the classroom walls for support. _Bastard. _He felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

"_You haven't had your first kiss yet?" Vanitas asked, staring at the blond curiously through thick raven bangs. _

_Ventus shrugged and shook his head. Radiant High was a prestigious all-boys-school set farther from any other schools in the district. Interactions with girls were seldom shared, though not entirely so. Some of his classmates were able to grab a girlfriend (or two), though others snogged someone from the same gender. Not that he cared..._

_Vanitas' low voice snapped him from his straying thoughts. The raven was leaning dangerously close to him. He could feel the heat radiating from the other's body. "Want me to kiss you?" he asked voice low and secretive._

_Ventus laughed and pushed him away. "Hell no!"_

Ventus stood up and left the room, hand still held close to his lips. He started rubbing away the feeling of the soft lips against his own. That had been very weird. It _felt_ very weird. He took a deep breath and tugged his shirt over his lips, nipping at the cloth softly. He thought about going to the restroom to wash his mouth.

Did that just happen? His first kiss had been stolen by a guy! How could he let his guard down?

_Vanitas continued his attempts to steal a kiss away from the blond, failing miserably when the other pushed him back and scooted his chair farther from the raven. Ven chuckled when the other protested. The blond was enjoying this... it's been a long time since the two of them had playfully bantered. _

_He wasn't sure if he was happy when Vanitas was called out by a teacher. He sighed and went back to talking to his other friends. _

_He thought it was all over; Vanitas had given up on trying to kiss him. He relaxed and leaned against his chair. He didn't expect the sudden flash of black rush towards him and lean close, pressing soft lips against his own. Short and shocking; Ven was frozen. _

Ventus groaned at the tingling feeling he felt on his lips. He licked it hesitantly before biting it again. Talk about awkward. He couldn't tell if he liked it or not. Could he say that he did? He wondered how it'd feel if the kiss lasted longer; merely out of curiosity, of course. He shook his head to rid the thoughts. That wasn't the best of things to think about.

He went back to his class just as the bell which signaled the next period rung. He took a seat and looked at anything other than the raven in front of him. He couldn't look him in the eye.

A smooth soft whisper across him caught his attention, "Don't tell anyone 'kay?" Vanitas was grinning toothily, eyes holding a wicked secret.

_Didn't plan to._

* * *

><p><em>Note: <strong>That really did actually happen to me<strong> x-x Holy crap my first kiss was stolen by a girl...I'm in an all-girls-school (christian school...) and well, practically the exact same thing happened to me!_

_ I was talking to a friend I haven't talked for a while then she asked me if I had my first kiss already. I said no and well, she tried kissing me but I just laughed and pushed my chair away though kinda thinking she wasn't really serious about kissing me. Then after a while she stopped and started pulling some strands of my hair off...yeah she's weird like that xD and then she left, don't know where she went though :/_

_I started talking to another friend after that and then before I realized what was happening, my friend rushed back in the room and kissed me smack on the lips then ran away to the other side of the room laughing! Like holy shit, did that just happen? Yeah I did the exact same thing Ventus did, I screamed and held my hand close to my lips out of shock. My friends (there were three of them) started laughing at me...then one of them went like "Lol! My first kiss went a little like this *smooch* [Insert name of my classmate here with high-pitched girl scream]!" Yeah...talk about awkward... I kinda left the room then, thinkin of washin my mouth, though I thought that feel weirder so I just started rubbing my lips and covered my mouth with my blouse and started biting it._

_When I went back to the classroom, my friend gripped my shoulders and told me to not tell anyone. I nodded. Yeah, awkward x-x _

_Sooo, this story is dedicated to relieve my thoughts...and for procrastination reasons...hehehehe. Anyways I don't know but I might add some stuff here if I feel like it. I swear it's too short but meh oh well. Ciao for now people! _


End file.
